


no regerts

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom tord, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Confusion, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Going there, He does care about Tord he's just bad at emotions, Let's just put it out there he's not very nice in this, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Patryck is bad, Porn With Plot, Safewords, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, consent is established even though it's not really clear, hi welcome to chillis, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: demon summoning isn't a good idea, tord





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Tord had tried to summon a demon, he'd failed miserably, only resulting in getting blood all over the floor of his basement and having a body to deal with.

This time, he decided not to go overkill incase it didn't work, so he used his own blood. Three seconds into the ritual, and he felt strange. He kept going, until a blinding light filled the room and he was forced to hide his face in his trenchcoat.

When he looked up, there was not one, but two figures standing on the shoddily drawn pentagram, and every single candle had gone out. Tord gave a nervous whimper as the tallest of the two stepped forward into the light of the single lightbulb.  
"My, my.. what have we here?" He chuckled, and Tord glanced anxiously at the door of the basement. He could probably make it if he ran.

Steeling himself, he began to inch towards the stairs, all of his attention on the taller of the two. What he didn't account for was the other, and he gave a panicked "eep" as he backed into them. 

Two scaled hands ran down his sides, and a low, rumbling laugh sounded from behind him. He felt a scaled tail wrap around his leg, and panicked, forcing his way out of their grip.

"He's really small, Patryck." The shorter of the two commented. "Are you sure we won't kill him?"  
Tord was completely clueless as to what they were talking about, so he continued to try and get away, only to be stopped by firm hands.

He was lifted up, and began to struggle, trying to lash out, but whoever had a hold of him took his arm and twisted it behind his back.  
"Don't worry, Paul. He'll be fine." They placated, and who Tord assumed to be Paul let him go.  
"Alright." He growled, before planting his foot on Tord's back to keep him down.

"Now. You give us what we want, and we'll leave. Does that sound alright to you?" Patryck asked, crouching down and tilting Tord's head up to lock eyes with him.   
"What do you want?" He asked meekly, trying to shy away from his gaze. The taller demon had very long horns that curled outwards in a gentle wave, whereas Paul's horns were much rounder and closer to his head.

Patryck chuckled darkly.  
"You'll see." He purred, trailing his hand downwards to grip Tord's neck. "But you'll be better off if you agree."

With that incentive, Tord found himself cautiously nodding his head, and the weight was removed from his back, allowing him to sit up.   
"Take this off." Paul ordered, gesturing to the trenchcoat. Tord faltered, giving Patryck a panicked glance.  
"Go on, do as he asks." He advised, and Tord obeyed, setting it to the side.

He stayed on the floor as Paul took hold of his hair and guided his head to his cock. Trying to get away proved futile, but he still tried, his eyes beginning to water from the constant pull on his hair. Patryck sighed.  
"Come on, human. You agreed." He coaxed, and when Tord still didn't open his mouth, he began to rub his erection through his jeans, chuckling at how he began to shake and pant, his mouth opening just enough for Paul to push past those soft lips.

Patryck slotted himself between his legs as Paul began to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. Tord whined around Paul's dick as Patryck began to pull his trousers down, freeing his  erection.  
"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" He purred, listening to Tord's soft, shaky whimpers as he began to jack him off.

He was so pliant that Patryck was half afraid they'd broken him already, but as he gently pressed a finger inside the human, he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Tord was so confused. He liked this. A lot. He'd never really been in a sexual situation of any kind, so this was unexplored territory for him, but as Patryck curled his finger, he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure as he brushed against a certain spot inside him, and he moaned around Paul's cock. The shorter demon had loosened his grip on his hair, now simply using his hold to set a comfortable pace.

He wouldn't admit it, but he liked being used like this. The feeling of a strong hand tangled in his hair and a rough voice murmuring praise sent an electric tingle down his spine.

Soon enough, Paul came into his mouth with a shuddering sigh, pausing the motions of his hips and pulling out. By this time, Patryck had two fingers inside him and was cautiously working on stretching him with scissoring motions.

Paul sat down behind him, letting him lie against his chest.   
"I want to keep this one." Tord heard one of them comment, and that had him worried. He didn't lead the happiest life, sure, but he didn't want it to change.

His train of thought was instantly derailed as Patryck removed him fingers, replacing them with his cock in one fluid movement. 

Tord tensed a little, but with a soft reprimand from Paul he cautiously relaxed, allowing himself to go limp. Each motion from Patryck had him letting out a pathetic moan, his mouth falling open slightly as he struggled to contain his noises.

Finally, Tord came, painting his own soft stomach white with a concerned squeak. He shuddered, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be used like a toy. 

Soon enough, Patryck forced their hips together and came inside him, dragging one more tired moan from the human between him and Paul.

Patryck pulled out, and he and Paul swapped. Tord tried to utter a complaint, but he was cut short by Patryck shoving two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. He obediently sucked, his eyes still firmly shut as Paul filled him. He was quite a bit thicker than Patryck, so it took him a good deal longer to get used to the intrusion, but the demons were patient.

Most of it ended up merging into a blur of pleasure and soft praise, and soon enough, he found himself lying on the floor of his basement, cum leaking from his hole as the two demons decided what to do with him.

He was far too drained to listen in, so when he was wrapped in his trenchcoat and strong hands lifted him up, he simply nuzzled further into Paul, content to go with them. It wasn't really as though anyone would notice he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tord gave an indignant whine as he was set down on the soft bed, but didn't open his eyes, which made Paul laugh. The human was very cute, he had to admit, and it would be more convenient to not have to go into the human dimension to feed. 

"Tord, isn't it?" He asked, carefully coaxing his eyes open with a soft scratch under his chin. He was soon met by two green eyes staring up at him, and the human tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"How did you know?" He asked, collecting himself a little more before tentatively taking Paul's hand away from him. Paul didn't answer, straightening up. 

He seemingly produced a glass of water out of thin air, setting it down on the bedside table.  
"Come and find either of us if you need anything." He said, before leaving Tord to his own devices. He needed to go to work.

Tord used his freedom to cautiously slip off of the bed, suddenly regretting everything. He wanted to be home, and he was going to get there somehow. He put on his trenchcoat and pushed open the door, cringing as it creaked.

Luckily, the noise went unnoticed, so he tiptoed down the stairs, stopping to make sure no one had heard him, before skittering down the hallway. He managed to make it to the front door without being caught, but the problem arose when he tried to open it. The door was, of course, locked.

Almost instantly, he heard the sounds of a chair being moved in the room next to him, and then footsteps. Patryck stepped out of the other room to see him with his hand still on the doorknob, which he hastily snatched back.  
"It's so unfortunate for you that Paul's not here." He mused, walking into the hallway. "He'd go easier on you."

Tord panicked, sliding down onto the floor to make himself look smaller, and praying he'd get out of this alive. He was yanked up by the hood of his hoodie and pretty much dragged upstairs, where Patryck led him into what Tord assumed to be his room.

He let him go, and Tord stumbled forward, colliding with the bed. He stayed there as Patryck collected a piece of rope and a collar from the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

Eventually, the demon nudged him up onto the bed, and he obeyed out of fear, staying pliant as Patryck tugged off his trousers. It wasn't like he could get away, and besides, he reminded himself, it was kind of his fault for coming with them.

The demon took off his trenchcoat, carefully laying it to the side, and then removed his hoodie and shirt, placing it on top of it, and leaving Tord in only his vest and boxers.

Patryck gave him a soft nip on the shoulder, before finding a place he liked and biting down. Hard. Tord jerked forward in surprise, giving a tiny, panicked whimper.

"If you try and bite, I have nothing against pulling your teeth out." He warned, and Tord gave a panicked squeak as he forced two fingers inside his mouth.

He had no clue what he was meant to be doing, so he went with his gut and sucked. Patryck chuckled, before carefully removing them, instead choosing to pull his boxers down and press them against his hole. 

Tord whined, his head falling back as Patryck pushed one finger inside, curling and twisting it until he found his prostate. He chuckled as Tord tried to roll his hips into the sensation, only succeeding in frustrating himself. 

He took his other hand and carefully wrapped it around Tord's dick, beginning to slowly jerk him off. His dick, like the rest of him, was rather small and very cute, and it was adorable to see him get this flustered.

Eventually, he finished his teasing and removed his fingers, instead replacing them with a small vibrator, and sliding a cock ring on. Tord looked at him with an expression of complete betrayal as Patryck stood up, pulling Tord's boxers back.  
"If you want to stop, the safeword is "propellor"." Patryck told him, patting his head. Tord nodded to show he vaguely understood, still a little confused. 

Eventually, the demon drew away, instead taking the piece of rope and beginning to tie Tord up. The human shifted insistently, trying to get free, but soon enough his range of movement was limited to basically null.

He tied his arms behind his back, and then his thighs to his calves. It meant he could easily touch all of him, without the little human being able to shove him away. He then put the collar on.

With that, Patryck left the room.

It took a while for Paul to come back, say an hour or so, so Patryck made sure to give Tord a water break regularly. It may be a punishment, but he didn't want the little human to get dehydrated.

When Paul did indeed come back, the two demons made their way up to the room. Tord had resigned himself to panting desperately, and he looked up as the two of them came in.  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" Paul asked pointedly, but Patryck just shrugged.   
"Don't want him to do it again."

Patryck turned off the vibrator, withdrawing it, and then untied Tord. He flopped down onto his front, hair sticking to his forehead from the amount he had been sweating.

He remained still, but as Patryck cautiously ran a hand down his back to check he was still conscious, he whined, trying to lean into the touch. That was enough confirmation for him, so he glanced over at Paul. The shorter demon still had a reproachful look on his face, but it softened as the human gave a tiny, whimpered plea.

Tord was so frustrated he could scream, so when he finally felt hands on him, pulling his boxers off and sliding out the vibrator and taking off the cock ring, he almost cried from relief.  
"You can sit up, right?" Patryck asked, the tone of his voice bordering on concern, so Tord nodded, propping himself up.

He was so tired that he felt a twinge of despair as he realised where this was going, but meekly went along with it. Paul got onto the bed, hooking his finger into the ring on Tord's collar and gently guiding him to sit in his lap.

He felt Patryck shift behind him, and felt something cold and wet being rubbed against his hole, so he gave a tiny whimper, arching his back into his touch. Paul took over from there, unzipping his trousers and carefully positioning Tord over his cock.

The human mewled, trying to push himself down, but failing. Paul kept a strong grip on his hips as he struggled, and eventually, when he had calmed down, he let go, allowing Tord to set the pace for a little while. What he didn't expect was for Patryck to push in alongside.

He cried out in pain, his grip on the bedsheets tightening as he fought to get his breathing under control again and relax.  
"Give me a minute." He hissed through clenched teeth as he cautiously rolled his hips, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes at the sheer fullness he felt.  
"Ok." He breathed after a few more moments. "You can start moving." 

If he had to describe the feeling of the two of them moving at the same time in one word, it would be weird, but every single motion brushed against his prostate, and he was cumming in about ten seconds.

Patryck chuckled as he moaned, tightening like a bowstring.   
"You're adorable." He purred, running a hand down the back of his thigh, to which Tord responded to by giving a little growl, further solidifying his point.

Soon enough, Paul came as well, and Patryck followed soon after. When they pulled out, Tord looked as though he was ready to collapse there and then, but Patryck wasn't having that. He pulled his trousers up, and then went to grab a towel as Paul made sure he stayed awake.

When Tord was suitably cleaned, they let him sleep. He curled up on Patryck's bed, cuddling the pillow, which Paul found rather endearing. He was dead to the world in two minutes flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoo boy.. just a whole bunch of cock warming

Tord awoke to pretty much complete silence.

He could hear his heartbeat.

He could feel concrete below him.

He opened his eyes.

He was lying on the floor of his basement, with blood crusted on his wrist and a large pentagram drawn on the floor. Was that a weirdly vivid wet dream or something? 

He didn't have very long to decide because a soft thud from the upper floor of his house had him hopeful. He didn't want to be lonely. He wanted to be back with Paul and Patryck.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, he pushed open the basement door and slipped into the hallway. The noises were coming from his bedroom, it seemed, so that was where he went, keeping his footsteps light.

His bedroom door was open a little, so he peeked through the crack, to see someone very familiar sitting on his bed.  
"Hello?" He called out, trying to sound threatening but coming across squeaky and panicked.

Their head turned, and piercing blue eyes met his green ones.  
"Paul?" He asked, opening the door fully. "Where are we?"

He tried to take a step inside, but where his foot should have connected with the floor, there was empty air. Beginning to fall forward, he panicked, trying to grab the doorframe to steady himself, but reaching for nothingness.

He began to fall, further and further.

He woke up in Paul's bed.

Paul jolted awake to see Tord was shaking. He was probably having a bad dream, so he gently shook him, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

Finally, Tord's eyes snapped open, and he took in his surroundings with a shaky breath. He was crying, so Paul gently wiped his tears away.  
"You're ok." He soothed, ruffling the human's hair.

They laid there for a while longer, until Paul got up to go to work. It was a Friday, Tord assumed, seeing as he'd been here for two days and he'd performed the ritual on Wednesday.

Tord stayed in bed for a while after Paul had left, and then slid out to find Patryck. He was pretty lonely. He borrowed one of Paul's hoodies, sliding it over his vest. It covered everything it needed to, so he didn't bother with bottoms. 

He padded down the stairs, and turned into the living room. Being the middle of winter, the fire was going. It was very warm in there, making him feel a little sleepy. Patryck was sat on the sofa, reading. He looked up as Tord entered, and smiled.  
"Come and sit down." He offered, but Tord knew it was an order, so he complied, tentatively making his way over to the sofa and sitting down next to Patryck.

The demon wrapped his hand around Tord's shoulders and pulled him closer, not mentioning anything about his choice in clothing. He was content to just sit there, in the comfortable warmth of the fire, but Patryck had other plans.

An icy cold hand made its way under the hoodie, carefully pulling Tord's boxers down so Patryck could press a slick finger inside him. He whimpered, but that just earned him a reproachful look, so Tord stuck one of his thumbs into his mouth to muffle the noises. 

Soon enough, Patryck tugged him up into his lap, undoing his belt and sliding that and his boxers down a little so he could pull out his cock. Tord hissed as the demon pushed him down, only stopping when their hips met. He then went back to reading his book. 

Tord had no clue what he was meant to be doing, so he snuggled into Patryck, closing his eyes . He didn't mind the feeling of being filled, so he was fine staying like this.

One of Patryck's hands made its way to his hair, gently scratching at his scalp in a way that had him purring. Soon enough, he had ascended to a state of complete contentment, so when Patryck took his hand away, he whined, looking up at the demon with an expression of betrayal

In response to that, Patryck bucked his hips, ramming into Tord's prostate and making him squeak in surprised indignation, his eyes flying open. His cock was beginning to wake up now, and he gave a pleasured whimper as Patryck wrapped his hand around it and began to gently jerk him off, all the while focused on his book.

Soon enough, Tord came, slumping backwards into Patryck again, his eyes fluttering shut.  
"Clean me up, will you?" Patryck asked, bringing his hand up to Tord's mouth. The human obliged, cringing at the taste but obeying regardless.

Patryck pressed a soft kiss to his temple when he was finished, resuming his reading. Tord stayed where he was, eventually drifting into a shallow doze.

When he woke up, he had been set down on the sofa, and Patryck had left the room. No matter. He was rather hungry thought, so he hopped down from the sofa and went to find the demon.

Patryck was up in his room. Tord wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he stopped when he knocked on the door.

After he had sorted him out some food, the two of them went back upstairs, and Tord curled up in his lap again, happy to receive any form of attention.


End file.
